geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dear Nostalgists
Dear Nostalgists is a 2.0 Easy Demon created by TriAxis. It is XL in length, being around three minutes long. This level, just like Lonely Travel, is an Easy Demon, but is very long, lasting to 3:20 minutes. Although it features a design similar to that of 1.0 blocks, the level has 2.0 effects (such as moving objects) and gameplay with objects not found in 1.0. In fact, TriAxis dedicated this level to the people who say that this game was better before 1.9. The creator has used 1.0 blocks, spikes, thorns, and decorations, with fake spikes, 1.8 slopes, and mostly, moving effects and rotation, making the waterfall and parallax effects, moving blocks, custom objects and wavy hazards. He also uses text and each portal and ring. Many people dislike this level due to the incredible amount of bugs present throughout the level. The gameplay resembles X, one of TriAxis's other levels. This level has 85 mode transitions, of the highest amounts of any level in the game. It used to be the record holder; however, Blast Furnace destroyed that record by having 152 mode transitions total, almost twice as many. Gameplay The level starts with a cube part with two jump orbs and one spike jump. After that, the player goes along a slope and enters several game mode portals to sync with the music. This is followed by an easy mini-robot section with minor jumps. A ball segment is next, where the player just has to click twice to dodge spikes and enter a ship portal with moving objects, which can be dodged by simply flying up. An easy UFO part with some spam (which can be skipped by not clicking at the green jump orb) and a very straightforward wave part. The pre-drop starts with a tricky ship section with teleport portals and tight mini-ship spaces. After that, a very unique robot section with diagonal platforms challenges the player. A ball part with three minor timings marks the last part before the drop. Only the very buggy and well-known auto parts are standing in the player's way. The drop contains many different game modes with only one or two timings per part. The order of the game modes is cube, ship, ufo, wave, cube, ship, ball, robot, cube, ship and wave. Now after this comes an auto part. Next is a one-jump ufo part, followed by a cube part with two easy jumps, a ball part where the player has to dodge spike-formations in a very tight space, an auto ufo, one jump with the cube and a ship section where the player has to fly upwards to enter a stage where the word "YEAHHHHHH!" appears. The next part is a cube-cube / cube-robot part with some green orbs and side-readable jumps. The dual ends with a ship-ship part and a very easy straight fly. The following part is a cube part with some orbs, the next a short but easy ball part. The next part is a tricky ufo because the spikes are very out of line. A robot part with two jumps is next. Another unique part with appearing platforms and a mini-cube is next. A ball part with surprisingly hard timings for beginners is next, again followed by the mini-cube segment. A wave part is next, followed by a UFO part with the same spike-layout. An easy ship part with some spikes is the next part. Next up is a hard cube/robot part with many confusing platforms and hard timings. Another easy and slow ship part helps to sync very well with the music. Now the next part is a ball part, with almost the same layout as by the cube/robot section. This is followed by a very very easy cube/robot part, which most of the time is auto. After leaving the robot part, the player enters an easy wave spam. Another slow robot-auto part later, the (in most people's eyes) best part of the level comes. It's a ship part, where the player has to dodge purple speed-changes. The blocks have depth and 3D shadows. The next part is a long auto section where the player just drops from some platforms. Again, the pre-drop plays and with that, some cube, ball, ufo, wave and robot timings are required. The second drop is pretty much like the first drop (gameplay-wise). One jump per segment is required to survive this game mode-madness. The last part is a ship part, where the name of the level, the creator and a "gg" appear, along with a one-block straight fly which marks the end of this three-minute 2.0 Demon. User Coins * The first coin is at 30%, where the player can get it by jumping before touching the jump pad. * The second coin is at 56%. If the player jumps right before the green orb, then the player will be able to get it. * The third coin is at 86%. If the player holds before touching the jump pad, then a "nice!" message will appear. Trivia * The password for the level is 1905. * This level shows all non-dual 2.0 and earlier game modes in less than 10%. * This level is one of the most hated levels in the Geometry Dash community because unknown creators felt like popular creators, like TriAxis, are able to always get their levels featured solely on community status. * This level was a joke by Triaxis. *There is a troll secret way in around 85% in which if you jump and skip the jump pad, you will be taken in which somewhat like a secret way, but a little later an unavoidable wall makes you crash with the words on the left of the wall "NICE TRY". *On April Fools Day 2019, this level is put at #3 on the list, and the “verification“ video is actually a video from Triaxis (now Shye) called “I’m a girl”. Bugs * At 1%, it is possible to crash at the gravity portal. * At 22%, there is a bug where it is possible to skip the triple speed; however, the level will be impossible to complete after the beginning of the cube part. Luckily, this can be fixed but simply holding right at the start of the auto gravity pad part. ** Also, leaving the wave mode too late at the drop will land in spikes. * At 93%, it is possible to crash in the Ball part. Fails * Muzik Bike died at 88% twice. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 88% twice. * Coolman858gaming crashed at 95%. * Cam29 crashed at 96%. * TsunamiplaysGD crashed at 96%. Walkthrough Category:Levels with user coins Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:2.0 levels